


刀

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, 原著背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	刀

#2刀

一

我出生在846年，我是一对刀片。不，最准确的说，我是一对不会砍断的刀片。

我生活的年代，人类恐于被巨人吞食的威胁，困于墙内，可是墙壁也已经被巨人攻破，人类面临灭绝的危机。

打造出这样一对刀片的地方，却阴暗脏乱，空气中甚至有血腥的味道，我出生之地的名字，我是后来才知道的，它叫王都地下街。移民计划废弃后的旧址，住着一群终日无法见到阳光的，像老鼠一样过活的人类。

作为一对刀片，我似乎比那些人类幸运些，我被人悄悄带走，带到地面上，当装着我的盒盖被打开的时候，阳光猛烈的刺向了我的眼睛。在我适应了阳光后，我看清了我面前的男人，他明显上了年纪，眼中带着军人的沧桑，脊背依旧顽强地挺地笔直。

男人叫基斯，调查兵团团长。

我自那天起被正式交付与这名大人物，但是他却从来没有动用过我，他从来没有把我插入他的立体机动装置的刀槽里，从来没有带我上过战场。

我是一对砍不断的刀，我不曾想到，我会成为摆设。

我在他的会议室里度过了好几个月，听着他和下属商讨事情，或者在阳光下昏昏欲睡。日子过得太过懒散，以至于他把我带出去的时候，我都没能反应过来。

我依旧是被装在盒子里带出去的，他在一个后辈面前打开了盒盖。

我面前是一位高大英俊的男人，他的面庞甚至带着欧洲贵族的气质，但是作为一把刀，我还是第一眼看到了他那双明显布满了战场痕迹的手。

“埃尔文.史密斯，”声音从我头顶上传来，我面前的那个后辈立刻行了军礼，左手背后，右手握拳至于左胸，我记得这个军礼，向人类献出心脏。“这把刀交给你保管。”

叫做埃尔文的男人神情严肃地回答遵命，他没有接过盒子，而是用他那有了厚茧的手把我从盒子里抽了出来。

金属碰撞的声音在野外十分清晰，他把我插进了他的立体机动装置的刀槽里。与刀槽碰撞的感觉让我有些兴奋，可是我记得，团长的命令是“保管”，我依然不会被使用，我有些悻悻然地想着。

这是我的第一次转手，在旧本部的训练场上，庄重而严肃。

令我没想到的是，虽然我一直没能参与战斗，但是埃尔文把我带到了战场上。

已经生活在墙壁内近百年的人类，如果能够看一看墙外的世界，我想他们一辈子都不会忘记那些场景。无际的草原，湛蓝的天空，新鲜的空气，在高空振翅的飞鸟，就在如此美丽的壁外世界里，那一群群的，巨大的，肮脏的身躯，带着初升稚子般的笑容，把这些渴望自由的渺小的人类 送入腹中，在壁外，鲜血可以挥洒地这样张狂，自由可以变得如此廉价，生存可以变成遥不可及的梦想。

我经历了许多次壁外调查，和那些残存的士兵们一起返回墙内，我的刀面曾经映射出战士们濒死时眼中的恐惧，烈士们的鲜血，见到立体机动装置上，顺着刀槽流在我的刀面上，那鲜血滚烫得令我颤抖。

遗憾得是，我一直没能被使用，没能砍进那些该死的巨大的家伙们的脖颈。

万幸的事，我一直没有被使用，兵团还一直没有被逼到绝境。

二

我一直以为我见到的战场上，敌人只会是巨人。所以当埃尔文带着我冲向地下街，目标是三个人类的时候，我整个人都蒙了。

说起来一直没有被使用的我，可以在严肃的战场上当一个旁观者，我从高空俯视地下街，俯视这个我出生的地方，这里有着完整的城市结构，有着星星点点的昏黄灯光，还有永远厚重的灰尘，洗不掉的血腥味道，无声的向往地面世界的呻吟与咒骂。

我没来得及分心太久，我发现埃尔文的目标根本不是三个人，他的目标只是一个人，那三个人中的一个小个子。

埃尔文甩开了其他部下，向那个小个子追去，我抬头看了看埃尔文，我在埃尔文的目光中看到了冷酷的兴奋，他此刻根本不是沉稳的分队长，他是个发现了猎物的猎手。我旁观了一场精彩的战斗，直到他逼着那个小个子放下短刀，我还能感到体内沸腾的热血没有冷却。埃尔文没有，我也没有见到过战斗力如此强的人类了。

我在刀槽里打量着那个小个子，他头发乌黑，皮肤苍白，看上去有些瘦小，甚至有点像个孩子，可是他锋利的面庞上刀一样冰冷的眼神，瘦小的躯体里惊人的力量，都证明了，这是一个在生存的监狱里摸爬滚打了多年的成年人。

小个子真凶啊，尤其是那双眼睛，他跪在地上被米凯按着头砸在脏水里，重新抬起头的时候，我在他的眼睛里看到了杀意。

单纯的杀意从来都不可怕，只有当杀意有了目的，他才会变得可怕。

只是我并不愿意看到他的杀意，用那样残忍的方式带上目的，以同伴的死亡为代价，指向那些墙外的巨大的丑八怪。

我看着他渐渐被磨平了许多戾气，渐渐成为一名真正的士兵，看着他一次次从战场上回来，看着他对我现今的主人言听计从。有时候，我就会怀念我第一眼看到的，那个趾高气扬的小混混。

可是时间就是残忍的东西，埃尔文已经成为了团长，法兰和伊莎贝尔也已经死去近三年，小个子也已经不是混混，而已经成为了一名士兵长。

我知道小个子的名字，他甚至没有姓氏。

他就叫利威尔。

但是我也知道，从他成为士兵长的那一刻，他就彻底失去了自己的名字，他的名字变成了一种符号，背负着血一样的责任，担负着缥缈不可及的梦想，这个名字里，将不再有作为个人的意义。

我从来就不担心会在墙外调查回归时看不见他，我知道他一直有一个任务就是“活着”，作为一个符号活着，即使部下全都牺牲，也绝对不能感情用事去报仇。

我见过很多次只有他一个人回来的场景，他的目光从最初的悲伤变成后来的漠然。我从来没有觉得战争是这么的残忍，他让一个鲜活的人，变成了一件武器。

奇怪的是，他在战场上越来越冷漠，在生活中却鲜活起来了。我可以看到他黑着脸踹开埃尔文的办公室的门，埃尔文也不抬头，但会把一杯充好的红茶推到对面。然后在灯光下，他们俩一个埋头批阅文件，一个品茶。

我不知道这究竟是好事还是坏事，但是我觉得现在的小个子至少比两年前一片死寂的样子好了不少。

那是圣诞节，我看着团长的门再次被踹开，风风火火的韩吉把一脸不爽的利威尔连拖带拽弄进了办公室，和那些已经在等候的干部们简单地碰了个杯。

“圣诞快乐！”韩吉笑着晃了晃酒瓶，“还有小利威尔生日快乐！”

我发誓在那一刻我见到士兵长的脸上闪过一瞬的呆滞，然后就黑了下来，“臭四眼，我的生日我自己都不知道，你又发什么疯。”

“反正档案里那样写的嘛，就当找个理由沾几口酒啊！”我记不清这是谁回答的了，当时的气氛十分热烈，许久不曾喝酒的士兵开怀痛饮，大声笑骂，有几个老干部甚至还仗着身高优势揉了揉士兵长的头。这种快乐是那么真实，以至于我都忘了，人类仍旧是被锁在墙内的牲畜，墙外依然面临巨人的威胁。

有酒液溅到了我的刀面上，我试着舔了舔，事实证明我确实是酒量差得可以，才沾了几口就开始发醉，可是我喝过那么多血，却一直该死的清醒。

等到我恢复一些神智的时候，办公室里就只剩下了埃尔文和利威尔两个人。

我觉得我一定是喝酒喝傻了，我看见利威尔兵长靠着桌子，他今天穿了便服，衬衫袖子向上挽了一节，露出干净的小臂，埃尔文站在他的身边，伸出手抓过他的右手，放在自己的两手之间，像是对待一件珍宝一样反复打量。

你们的动作太诡异了把喂！

事实证明，我想多了。

这两个男人酒量真好，即使被灌了好多酒，一点也不上脸，依旧话语清晰有力。埃尔文问道，“你这双手……怎么样？”

我看到利威尔在听到这句话后嗤笑了一声，他掏出一把匕首，把另一只手从埃尔文手中抽出来，灯光下，他的手白皙光滑，看不到伤痕，然后他用匕首在手面上划了一下。

那只手依旧没有伤痕。

是从睁开眼的第一个瞬间起就开始战斗，是在无数的鲜血里浸泡过，握过无数刀刃，受过无数伤口，以至于茧子已经厚厚地连成一片成了新的皮肤，以至于匕首都不能过于轻易地在这一片厚重的皮肤上留下痕迹。

这是一双，被生存与战争打磨过得手，这是一双，握刀的手。

埃尔文一直静静地看着他动作，然后笑了起来，一直严肃的他甚至伸了个懒腰，“今天是你生日，我总得送你件礼物。”

他向立体机动装置走来，直接把立体机动装置卸了下来，我连同这个笨重的装置，被他毫不爱惜的丢在了桌子上。

利威尔只是随意地瞟了一眼立体机动装置，然后他就伸出手，依旧是反手持刀，干净利落地把我从刀槽里抽了出来。

锋利的刀面在温暖的灯光下闪出一阵寒光。

他挑了挑眉毛，“还不错。”他又把我插回去，“谢了，埃尔文。”

“嗯。”埃尔文一直盯着他抽刀又放回的一连串动作，这时候彻底放松下来，坐回到椅子上，“这可是兵团最好的一把刀，利威尔，好好使用。”

他拎着我打开门，脚步微微顿了顿，“啊，知道了。”

这是我的第二次转手，在一个圣诞节的晚上，酒醉之后，以一件生日礼物的身份，稀里糊涂地在两个男人之间做了转让。

埃尔文把我交给人类最强的士兵的时候说的是“好好使用”，我被利威尔插进了他自己的立体机动装置里，成了他的常备刀。

被埃尔文带在身上的时候，我每天旁观的都是会议和战场，被士兵长带在身边以后，我每天见到的都是扫除、扫除、还有扫除。

……好吧洁癖是种病但是看来已经治不好了。

奇怪的就是这个洁癖从来没有用过我的同时，也从来没有擦过我，他任由我被士兵的鲜血溅到，但是如果有人在这个时候把我抽出来，他就会发现，我的刀面依旧干净光亮。

我是一把嗜血的刀。

我本来以为最强士兵使用我的那一天或许也不会到来，直到那个小鬼出现。

三

其实作为刀龄来看，才活了五年的我比起艾伦.耶格尔来说更像个小鬼，可是我毕竟是一把久经沙场的刀，而且我先是被老团长，再是被老腹黑，最后被老流氓带在身上，我觉得我的辈分和心理年龄早就压了那小鬼一头，所以我就一直跟着我的小个子现任主人叫他小鬼。

其实每次看见小个子童颜，穿便服的时候看起来比艾伦更像小鬼的老流氓叫人家小鬼，我就觉得诡异。

见到那小鬼的时候那小鬼手脚都被锁拷绑着，挺狼狈的，但是那双满是冲动的杀意的眼睛，还有那句张狂到冒傻气的“把巨人宰光”，不得不让人印象深刻。

我被他惊到了，老流氓显然也同样，他觉得这未成年是个好苗子，于是洁癖的士兵长双手抓住了地下室布满灰尘的栏杆，臭着脸表示，他要接手艾伦.耶格尔的监管工作。

后来我的现任主人在讨论庭审对策时，接到了一条荒唐的命令。 

那天的士兵们看到士兵长黑着一张脸从团长的办公室里走出来，都躲得远远的，我却激动地刀身都要颤抖——

果然当一个老男人有了为老的自觉后，未成年人就是弱点！

第二天的庭审上，他狠狠地踹那个会变巨人的小崽子，我觉得大概只有我和埃尔文能理解到他内心的纠结。我看见他把那小崽子的头拽着头发提起来的时候，那小崽子的眼睛里还有一种名为愤怒的东西，看得我都有点替他委屈了——小鬼他要真想踹死你，你早死了。

后来这家伙居然踹了人家以后还趾高气昂地问人家恨不恨他，我也曾一度以为只有我才知道他内心的别扭，不过还好，那小鬼挺聪明。“不会啊，我知道那是必要的演出。”

监护人，说起来充满了法律味道，当我看到艾伦一遍又一遍地打扫旧本部的时候，我怀疑我的主人在压榨未成年。

我第一次被他使用的时候，我才隐隐约约地觉得，他把监护人的角色入戏了。

第57次壁外调查，我随着他循着艾伦巨人化的吼声追赶，一路上看到了他的特别作战小组的成员们扭曲的尸体，我没敢抬头看他的表情。

他已经很少用那么快的刀速对付同一只巨人了，在上一双刀断了以后，他没有管还剩下的另一对刀片，而是果断地直接把我抽了出来，不会被损坏的刀在森林中寒光一闪，他的身影风一般迅速，我甚至都没能反应过来，就已经被他在那女巨人的身上砍了极深的数十下，他把艾伦救了出来，虽然代价是因为另一个小姑娘伤了腿。

回去的路上我一直沉默，我看着他拖着伤腿一瘸一拐地在尸体旁停下，把烈士的徽章带走，我看着他吩咐士兵丢掉尸体，被丢在地上摔烂的尸体里，有他的部下。我看着他面对已故女部下的父亲替女儿表白心意的唠叨，一直沉默。这不是我第一次跟随调查兵团返回，每次回城都伤亡惨重，我却觉得这一次格外漫长，格外煎熬。

他一直活得太压抑，作为长官，他甚至必须判断部下是否足够强，是否需要牺牲更强的部下去挽救生命，作为战士，他必须学会对所有的死亡一视同仁，不再用生命而是用战斗力的损耗去衡量死亡的意义。

这几乎是他第一次，可以在部下被杀死，被监护人被掳走时向敌人挥刀，我几乎可以感觉到那挥舞着我砍向敌人的力道里，有多少愤怒，有多少悔恨，但即使是这么浓烈的情绪，依旧被他隐忍，在救人的目的完成以后迅速撤退。

我还看到了，他看到那个小鬼苏醒的时候，连他自己都没发现的，舒展的眉头。

我发现，我那从三年前第一次壁外调查失去同伴后封闭自己的小个子主人，正在融化，除了团长和韩吉，连他自己都没发现的，他让一个未成年的孩子走进了他的心里。

刀挥得那么狠，自己保护的孩子被别人欺负了，老流氓当然不会高兴。

他去总部医院养伤的时候，只有我作为他的行李陪着他，我不知道他在想什么，会不会不甘心，会不会担心，我知道他等来的第58次壁外调查的结果非常糟糕，团长还失掉了右臂。

中间的许多事情我都记不清了，我记得我见到了凯尼，那个教会他生存又离他而去的亲人。凯尼已经闭上了眼睛，我看着利威尔掏出了一把匕首，那是一直被他带在身上的，我现在明白，这应该是凯尼给他的唯一的东西。

他反手把匕首丢到凯尼身边的草地上，“我不需要他了，就让它……回到你那吧，你这个总是跑掉的家伙。”

我第二次被他使用，是被他砍向巨人化的艾伦。

死亡永远无法避免，那一次战争折损了104期的三名士兵，艾伦暴走了。我心惊胆战地看着巨人化的艾伦差点把他咬成两节，他身形一顿，终于不再犹豫，把我抽了出来，毫不留情的砍向了那个孩子化成的巨人，我不会被损坏，所以我在他的手里损坏了那孩子的双手双脚，然后我被扎进了后颈肉，他把艾伦抽了出来。过重的咬伤也让他昏了过去。

他终于醒来以后，那个孩子抱着他大哭，可是他连留给那孩子感伤的机会都没有，暴走攻击人类袭击长官的罪名差点要了那孩子的命，那之后的日子真是一片兵荒马乱，我根本不记得艾伦那孩子到底是怎样保住命的了，我只记得我的小个子主人从始至终，都没有放弃监护权。

已经不仅仅是监护人了，我的小个子主人，别别扭扭地几乎把监护人当成了保护人和指引者。

这是很多年来第一个走进他心里的人。

可是我发现我的每一次使用都不会带来好事，上一次，我让他发现了那孩子是一个必须死守的希望。

这一次，我让他醒悟了那孩子终究是一个怪物，他只有舍弃除了监视以外的任何感情，才是保护。

没有人知道，他醒了时候，其实曾经一直擦拭我的刀面，可是我很想告诉他，没用，那小鬼的血，早就已经深深地融入了我的刀面里了。

四

人类终究是向着胜利迈进的，即使剩余的人口锐减，剩余的士兵锐减，可是墙外的巨人，也正在飞速地减少。

我被利威尔带在身边，和他一起坐在屋顶上，看着地面上剩余的士兵们，看着那些已经成熟了的104期新兵，我隐约感觉到，他也老了。

这是变革的时代，这一代的孩子，终究将带来更多的希望，我知道阿尔敏.阿诺德被埃尔文培养成总参谋，我知道三笠.阿克曼甚至再被可以安排的战术强行累计战功，甚至人们说她是新的人类最强，我也知道，这剩下的人里面，几乎没有老兵了。

我这才发现他竟已经是这样孤独。

这个认知和随之带来的不祥预感让我惊出了一身冷汗。

接下来的每一场战斗都伤亡惨重，此时的调查兵团，只剩下了二十几人，人类，也剩下了最后两场决定性的战斗。

利威尔向埃尔文的办公室走去，我甚至从他的步伐中感到他的心情是轻松的。这条路，我先是跟着埃尔文，后来是跟着他走过无数次，可是我今天却无论如何都没办法平静下来，我不想他踏进那件办公室。

利威尔没有踹门，他只是轻轻地把门推开了。

埃尔文转过身来，看样子已经等了他很久。

“明天的反击战，至关重要，所以……利威尔，你要扫荡东边的巨人，打通地下室的通道。”

“嗯。”我的小个子主人简单地回应，漫不经心，语气平淡。

我心惊胆战地望着他们。

“你……就这样答应了吗？”一向沉稳的埃尔文，说这句话的时候竟然有些颤抖。

利威尔明显比他镇定地多，“埃尔文，”这个平时满身戾气的人此刻甚至柔和了起来，“我不是第一天认识你了。”

他这次依旧向初遇一样狠狠地盯着埃尔文，可是他的目光十分平静，埃尔文却没有看他。

利威尔转过身，“我就相信你的判断吧。”

他拧开门把手，向外走去，再把门关上，再也没有看埃尔文一眼。

他其实是在漫无目的地散步，不过在顶楼的走廊里看到艾伦的时候也没有太惊讶，他甚至觉得这样省了许多麻烦。

我看到艾伦那小鬼转过身来，不，他已经成年了 ，也许已经不能叫小鬼了。

艾伦甚至有些悲伤地看着他，动动嘴唇，却说不出话。

“喂，小鬼，你那表情是怎么回事，便秘了吗。”

我的小个子主人依旧是一张臭嘴巴。

艾伦挤出一张比哭还难看的笑脸，“我倒希望是。”

我的小个子主人有些无奈，他向艾伦走过去，在他前面停下。

两个人有点尴尬，艾伦开口说话了，“那个，兵长，我可以拥抱您吗？”

“哈？”

其实不止他懵了，我也懵了。

“您现在不说话我就当默认了。”艾伦走过来，用他已经十分健硕的躯体给我身形瘦小的主人来了个结结实实的拥抱。

利威尔没有挣，但是还是皱了眉。

啧，这小鬼已经长得这么高了吗，都要仰着头看他了。

“我就想，您这么些年，一定很累，可是您是最强，如果您依靠别人，您肯定觉得别人会更接近死亡，所以，应该根本就没有人能给您一个拥抱，”

艾伦发出类似吸鼻子的声音，“可是您太矮了，我就算想把肩膀借给您靠靠您都够不到。”

“喂，小鬼——”

“所以我就想着，我宁愿您在累一会，也不希望您有一天想着轻松，您可不能怪我，唔——”

他腹部挨了很重一拳，直接蹲了下去，利威尔看了看他，认命地跪到他身边。

“艾伦……”利威尔很不希望说这么郑重的话，眉毛紧皱，“你也成年了，我准备，送你一件礼物。”

艾伦听了他这话，却低下头颤抖起来。

“喂，别低头，算了，你看着我，”他虽然这么说，可是语调平静，“也许明天我会亲自给你，但是如果，我没赶上，你要记得去拿你的礼物，在你回家的必经之路上。”

“我不要！”艾伦突然就喊了出来，然后他又一直喃喃着，“我不要您的礼物，我不想看到它，别这么残忍……”

果然老男人就是拿小孩子没辙，我觉得利威尔又要冷一张脸了，他静默了一会，然后把艾伦揪着头发提起来。

“艾伦.耶格尔。”

“到！”

“敬礼。”

“是！”

左手背后，右手振于左胸。

“为人类献出心脏！”

他抱着臂，看着这个小鬼庄严的军礼。艾伦成年了，艾伦在这么多的壁外调查后活了下来，艾伦成了优秀的战士，成了人类的希望，可是在他眼里，艾伦永远是个小鬼。

“艾伦.耶格尔。”

“到！”

利威尔看着面前这张眼圈泛红却又表情庄重的脸，有些无奈。

“低头。”

他伸长手臂把自从接手监护权开始就保管着的钥匙给艾伦套到脖子上。“还给你。”他又拍拍艾伦的肩膀，“喂，小鬼，看着我。”

“不要为人类献出心脏，”他说着，不去看那小鬼震惊的眼神，“我要你留着心脏，留着踏直到你和人类走向胜利。如果，胜利以后，你仍有巨人之力——”

他脸上满是别扭，眼睛却十分锋利，“如果那些猪猡要你献出心脏，不许献，你的心脏只能献给自己，献给自由。”

艾伦觉得自己一定没出息地又哭了，他觉得脸上已经湿热一片。

“是！”

手里被人塞进了手帕。

“啧，都成年了，还是就知道哭。”

他觉得自己的肩膀被人够着拍了拍。

“小鬼，收礼物的时候，可别哭啊。”

五

这是他一个人的战场，我冷眼看着他砍断两副刀片，然后把我抽出来挥向巨人。我这个时候竟然还会走神，我想起来韩吉他们曾经打趣他，说他削巨人的时候就像旋风小陀螺。

他的旋转刀法一直很好看，我在飞洒的滚烫鲜血中，看着他的身影，向鹰一样，这不像是一场战斗，到像是飞翔。他背上那双自由之翼，在这惨淡的阳光和胶稠的血色下闪着凄厉的光芒。我想起了地下街那个还没有见过地面，还没有翅膀的小混混，我又想起那被紧紧束缚着，不能再墙外的天空为了自由飞翔的雄鹰，我又知道，这是他最后一次飞翔了。岁月飘然而过，是年轻人的时代了。

我知道 ，再也不会有人可以用这么漂亮的刀法使用我了。

东边的巨人全灭，地下室的通道打开。

自由的，潇洒的，张狂的，让人惊讶的。

一个人抵一个旅的战斗力。

人类最强的士兵。

在这一刻，事实就是一种悲哀，一种隐喻，一种祭奠。

他飞翔的身影在空中停顿，嘴边甚至勾起了一抹浅笑。

他要做一件最残忍的贴心事。

他被巨人吞进嘴里的时候，用力甩出了两把刀，两把刀狠狠地砍破了最后两头巨人的后颈。该说他狡猾吗，看破后颈的时候却不足以让持刀者生还，吞咽只有一秒。

我就在这一片残阳的战场上，看着遍地的巨人残骸，恍惚中还以为小个子仍然会把我从那两个巨人肮脏的后颈中抽出来。然后才又想起来他已经不要我了，他把我送给了一个孩子，他完成了自己最后的任务，甚至为了不让那孩子太伤心连遗体都没留下。

我听见脚步声，我抬眼望去，我看到一个小个子的人向我跑来，他跑进了我才发现，这是一个高个子哩。这是艾伦.耶格尔。

他也被这惨烈的战场镇住了，他却没有停顿，没有任何我以为他会做的感伤，他只是飞快地把我从那两头巨人的后颈中抽了出来，投入了接下来的战斗。

他一直没有什么表情，直到从地下室里出来，确定了最后一场几乎稳胜的战争的计划，坐上了返回的马。

他忽然把我从立体机动装置里抽出来，紧紧抱在胸前，晃了晃，一头栽了下去。

“艾伦！”

“艾伦！”

大家慌了，我也下了一跳，他这么栽下去，让我差点扎死他。

他紧闭着眼睛，已经没有了意识，可是眼角却不停地在流泪。

“就像您说的，我在收礼物时没有流泪。

可是，礼物我已经收了，我又很没出息。

请您原谅我，我还是，哭了。”

这是我的第三次转手，甚至没有双手之间的传递。

六

艾伦恢复清醒后，参与了最后一场战争。

853年，人类反击战取得了最后的胜利，调查兵团几乎全军覆没，与此同时，巨人，几乎全灭。

除了最后一只巨人。

他叫艾伦.耶格尔。

我在艾伦的刀槽里，看着残存的三两个士兵，看着那一群欢呼的墙内人们，看着火一样的夕阳，我觉得浑身发冷。

我不记得这是我第几次观看庭审，但是这次的庭审，再也没有调查兵团的提案，没有死咬监护权的监护人，甚至没有多少时间，我就听到了这场审判的结果，死刑。

这场审判，总统通过了艾伦的的一个要求，由他提名行刑官。

“我提名阿尔敏.阿诺德。”

在监狱内，第一缕晨光正温柔地透过窗户，艾伦手脚被绑，他只能跪在阿尔敏面前。

阿尔敏在他面前跪坐下，往地面上扔了一个东西。

一条长长的红围巾。

“这是……”

“三笠说这个就是她，让我还给艾伦。她去墙外了，她去看大海了，她知道艾伦也会去，她要你围着这条围巾，如果你和她走散了，你还能找到她。”

阿尔敏说着掏出一本书，撕下其中一页，递给艾伦，“我也是，如果你去看海的时候和我走散了，拿着它找我。”

阿尔敏说着脸上带了一点惨淡的微笑，他拿出一条手帕，“这个，我在帮你收拾行李的时候看见的，你也带着吧，如果可以，你也带着他一起来看海。虽然我们都是小鬼可能被他烦，虽然我不一定还能拦住三笠不和他打架，不过那样，艾伦也会高兴的吧。”

他把手帕和书页都塞进艾伦的口袋里，又细心地给艾伦围上红围巾。

“阿尔敏，”艾伦叫他，“你去把它拿起来吧。”

阿尔敏顺着他的眼神，看到了躺在一边的我。

“太过分了，”阿尔敏说着，终于流下泪来，“艾伦，太过分了。”

“怎么能是过分呢，”艾伦笑了，晨光照进他的眼睛里，“我们不是说好去看海吗，你和三笠先去，我会找你们，或者带着他一块儿找你们的，你得帮我买票出发啊。”

阿尔敏最终克服了颤抖的双手，他把我拿了起来，我的刀面在晨光下闪光，光映到了他们的脸上。

这是我的第四次转手，在晨光里，将要砍向我的上一位主人。

那天行刑的时候，艾伦围着红围巾，口袋里装着手帕和书页，穿着调查军团的军服，他没看到飞溅的鲜血，甚至没有感到疼痛，他闭上眼，面容安详。鲜血没有半点溅到自由之翼上，这双自由之翼要真正振翅翱翔了。

三笠，阿尔敏，你们去看海的路上，一定要留意每一阵风啊，别和我们走散了啊。

“我。”

“艾伦.耶格尔。”

“为您献出心脏。”

“为自己献出心脏。”

“为自由献出心脏。”

“三笠，艾伦他们跟过来了吗？”

“肯定跟过来了，东西不是白给他的，就算他跟不过来，矮子也不是傻子。”

“看，大海！”

“啊，真漂亮啊……”

七

我是一副刀片，一副不会被损坏的刀片。

我在845年玛利亚之墙被攻陷之后，取所有死难的贫民和牺牲的士兵的骨头作原料，以那成河的血水淬炼，在那个充满了对生存，对地面，对自由的渴望的地下街铸成。

我承载着所有鲜血与渴望，我无坚不摧，我不会损坏，我是调查兵团的王牌。

我被交给老团长，他将我陈列。

我被交给最沉稳的战略家，他保管我，等待我的使用者。

我被交给人类最强的士兵，他使用我，救出人类的希望。

我被人类的希望握在手中，劈开了胜利，打通了自由。

我被握在希望的伙伴手中，送那个被称为希望的孩子，踏上了自由。

我被上交给国家，陈列在博物馆。

直到现在，我生活的时代已经成了教科书上的巨人时代。

我已经看不到鲜血。

我在玻璃展板里昏睡了百年。

可是我非常希望那些游客可以告诉我，

大海，是什么样子的。

我也非常希望，可以划破这玻璃，化身清风。

飞向海边。

或者，

飞向自由。

【Fin】


End file.
